Ki and Magic: Sailor Scouts X Saiyan OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When the Adopted son Of Beerus Meets the Sailor scouts in his new school He makes friends with them and even fights bad guys with them but They might even fall in love.
1. OC Bio

**_**Looks Like**_**

_**Outfit **__(Same but White and Black Instead of this)_

Transformations:

Saiyan

2\. Super Saiyan 2

3\. Super Saiyan 3

4\. Super Saiyan 4

Sayian Red

6\. Super Sayian Blue

7\. Super Saiyan God

8\. SuperSayian Black

9\. Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken

10\. Super Saiyan Red Kaioken

11\. Super Saiyan God Kaioken

12\. Super Saiyan Black Kaioken

13\. Super Saiyan Instinct

14\. SuperSayian Instinct Kaioken

15\. Great Ape

Techniques:

1\. Kamehameha

2\. Big Bang Attack

3\. Final Kamehameha

4\. Blast fist

5\. Flurry Kick

6\. Super Kamehameha

7\. Instant Transmission

8\. Wild Cannon

9\. Spirit Bomb

10\. Super god fist

11\. Super Dragon Fist

12\. Galick Gun

13\. Final Flash

If you would like anything else to this Character then Please tell me and I might add it!


	2. New School

3rd Person POV

?: Oh Great a New School.

A Young Saiyan wearing A Male's school uniform was walking down the street to his new school. He had a black Monkey tail tied around his waist to make it look like a fur belt because he doesn't want people asking him questions about it. His name is Jackson by the way and he is a little Grumpy right now.

Jackson: "I sure do hope Those chuckleheads don't attack me again. I can't be late for my first day of school." *Groan*

Just then he felt a strong presence from behind him and it was very worrying to sense such a strong presence that can match up to a Strong Arcosian or a Super Saiyan 4.

?: "I'm late! I'm late for school!"

Just then a young teen with twin golden ponytails ran into him and the contents of her case fell all over the ground.

Jackson: "Hey Watch it!"

The girl then got up and started to pull back her Papers in her Case and also started Apologizing at the Same time.

?: "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I'm just late for school, please don't be Mad at me and my name is Serena Tsukino by the way!"

Jackson: *Sweatdrop* "Um Okay... My name is Jackson."

Serena: "Nice to meet you!" *checks watch* "Oh Great Now I'm even later than before!"

Serena started to more Franticly gather her stuff together and Jackson began to feel a bit bad about her current situation so He decided to Help.

Jackson: "Hey Serena I can Help if you want but I need you to do everything I say and try not to question it."

Serena: "What is it?"

Jackson: "First I need you to hold my hand."

Serena: *Blushes* "A-Alright."

When Serena Took Hold of His Hand he Instantly Transmitted both of them to the front of the school and Serena was shocked.

Serena: "W-What was that?!"

Jackson: * Unties Tail* "let's just say I'm not really human." *Tails moves around*

Serena: "Wait a second. you're a Saiyan Right?"

Jackson: "Yep one of the Very Few."

Serena: "You must be that New student also right?"

Jackson: *Shocked* "H-How did you know that!?"

Serena: *Sweat Drop and Rubbing back of her Neck* "Well there was a Bunch of Rumors around School about a New Saiyan student coming here."

Jackson: "Guess I'm already Popular Around here." *Chuckles*

Serena: "What's your first class? I can Probably take you there."

Jackson hands her a Piece of Paper with his schedule and she suddenly got excited and then Composed herself rather quickly.

Serena: "Well Turns out we share the Same classroom so I can walk you there if you want."

Jackson: "Sure. I guess I can do that."

They then started walking down the Halls to their first classroom of the Day. All of the Other Students were talking about the New Saiyan Student and how he was with someone, not all that special instead of being with the popular girls or the Jocks or whatever. when they were Halfway there A Random Jerk decided to Whack Serena over her head with his Notebook just because and Before Serena can even react Her new Saiyan friend grabbed the Jerks Throat and was Holding him up above the Ground.

Jackson: "Listen to me as much I want to hurt you right now I won't since this is on school grounds but I do want you to apologize to her right now."

Jerk: *Strained Voice* "Bite Me!" *Spats over His Face*

Jackson: "I warned you."

He then threw him with so much force he flew across the hallway into a broom closet which shut on him and the student body was shocked by his sheer amount of force he can use and now they shouldn't mess with him or Serena. Serena was Blushing like mad over the fact she was protected as this hasn't ever happened ever since her and her Boyfriend Darien Chiba Broke up about 2 Months Ago.

Afterward, they continued walking to class and when they sat down Jackson Apparently had his seat next to Serena's and she was excited, to say the least. Just then the teacher came in and was shocked to see Serena not just late for once but Early for once.

Teacher: "Well, Well, Well Serena. Seems Like you actually came on time today not to mention actually early."

Serena: "Heh Heh Thanks."

Teacher: "If you keep this up you might actually learn enough to bump your grade up to a B."

Serena: "Thank you, Miss."

Serena and Jackson then started Talking to each other Before and After class and soon Lunch then arrived and they headed there together. Serena then saw her Freinds.

Serena: "Hey Guys!" *Waves to Friends* *Turns to Jackson* "C'mon you should meet them!"

Jackson: "I'll catch up with you in a Minute. I gotta get Lunch. I'm starving."

Serena: "Alright."

Serena then sat at the table with her Friends Mina, Lita, Raye, and Amy. They were also known as The sailor scouts who Protect people and save the day.

Serena: "Hey Guys!"

The other girls: "Hey Serena!"

Mina: "Hey Serena are you still taking your break up with Darien well?"

Serena: "Yeah Kind of but that's because I found this new guy who seems really nice and is especially nice to me."

Lita: "Who is it?"

Serena: "That Hunk over there." *Points to Jackson who is getting Plenty of food*

Raye: "Wait a second you mean that New Saiyan guy?"

Serena: "Yep. He helped me get to a school Early, protected me from a guy who hit me and even treated me even Nicer than Darien ever had Tuxedo mask or not. Besides, he probably built like a Roman god under those clothes of His"

Amy: "Now that you say it that way I think I'm started to get a crush on him myself."

After that Jackson came back with a Pile of food and after being Introduced they hanged out for the rest of the day at school until they left to go home. Jackson owned an Apartment downtown he used from the money he inherited from his Dead Sayian Parents which Is a lot and can pay for that for another 20 years or so if he so chooses to do so.

As they talked 5 figures Just flew by them and it was revealed to be 5 Aliens in matching uniforms. Their leader Being an Arcosian.

**_**A/N: Imagine these but with a Ginyu Force Uniform; except for the last one. He looks the Same in uniform as it's Biological and Attached to Him.**_**

_****Another Note: Names by first to Last.****_

_****1\. Arc****_

_****2\. Issei****_

_****3\. Crawl****_

_****4\. HB-12****_

_****5\. Vong****_

Jackson just sighed Not affected by them at all as the Girls were shocked by their Presence.

Serena: "Jackson who Are these?"

Jackson: "You know the ChuckleHeads I told you about Before who always fight me and just won't quit?"

Lita: "Yeah."

Jackson: "That's them. That's Kamakaizee Force"

**_**To Be Continued...**_**


	3. The Battle Against Kamikaze Squad

**_**3rd Person POV**_**

The Five Members of Kamikaze squad floated above them and began to try to Mock him with desperate results.

Arc: "Heh, Heh Look who the cat dragged out in our field of Vision. So Monkey boy what's up with all the Girls? Are they your girlfriends?"

They Blushed and before they can respond He responded for them.

Jackson: "No Arc! Now get the Hell out of here before I beat you all to a Pulp for the 500th Time!"

HB-12: "Query = I counted 492 fights in my Database."

Vong: "By Vong-Tar's Beard that's not right! I counted 500 times you Blastphomus hunk of rusted metal and copper wire!"

Crawl: "Nope I counted 490-something. HB's right."

Issei: "Nope Its 500! See Vong My Book On counting wasn't useless!"

Vong: "I didn't say your book was useless I said you were useless!"

Arc: "Shut up your All Useless!"

Arc then turns to our Saiyan Protagonist

Arc: "So you're Going to fight us or What!"

Jackson: "No Now Get out of here!"

Arc: "Its those girls aren't they? You don't want to fight around them. Alright, then I guess I'll have to get rid of them then."

He starts charging up his Beam type energy weapon from his Hands and aims it at the girls.

Arc: "Cosmic..."

Jackson: "Don't you dare do it!"

Arc: "...BLAST!"

He then fired the beam at them but Jackson quickly went Supersayian and BackHanded the blast into the sky blowing up the Stratosphere. The girls were shocked by the great feat he just did trembling in their Feet and Arc Just smirked.

Jackson: "Girls I need you to get as far away as possible while I'll deal with them."

Mina: But-"

Jackson: "Now!"

The girls ran off to a nearby alleyway so they can watch the fight as He started going SuperSaiyan II with his screaming and Yellow energy surrounding him and Arc just smirked.

Jackson: "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Arc: "Guys take care of Him for me while I power up."

The Rest of Kamikazee squad as they went into Attack.

AN: Play this during the entire fight scene

Arc continued to smirk as he started to go into His Transformation. Jackson then went into super Saiyan III as the rest of them attacked. He Transmitted next to Vong and Bashed his Head in with a punch and sending him to the Ground with Crater before sending Galick gun his Way. Issei then Grabbed him with his Tendrils to hold him Down while HB went into to attack but he transmitted away and HB Punched Issei into the distance and in return, Jackson fired a Kamehameha his way sending him in Pieces.

Issei came back with Vong on the way in which he Grabbed Vong by the throat when Issei fired an Attack his way.

Issei: "SHINY BURST!"

He then fired a million little Glass shared their way which all hit Vong Biomechanical Amor causing him great pain. During that, he went up to Super Sayian IV and threw Vong at Issei which he dodged but he couldn't dodge the Next Kamehameha wave his way.

Just then crawl tired to hit from behind just then a Flying Tiara hit him causing a cut through his Arm. They both looked at who throw that and saw the Sailor scouts.

Jackson: "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

Sailor Moon: "Just attack Arc we got the others!"

Jackson: "If you say so!"

He then charged at Arc who is Now in his Third form.

Arc: "You ready to see What I got Fool!?"

Jackson: "Let's see it then fool!"

Arc: "BALL OF DEATH!"

Jackson: "Wild Cannon!"

Just then a Purple ball of energy and a Great beam of Blue energy fired at eachother and just then Jackson Activated Kaioken over his Super Sayian IV Transformation increasing his Power Twenty fold.

The Sailor Scouts were Battling the others they saw he Needed Help.

Sailor Moon: "Girls fired everything you got at that Purple ball of Death!

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Their combined Powers forced Arc's attack back to hit himself instead of his Intended target plus all of their Attacks.

Arc: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

He was then Blasted into the Distance and he stopped to only see Jackson aiming the Final Kamehameha at Him.

Jackson: *Cool Quip* "I think its time for you to leave us alone!KAMEHAMEHAMEHAMEHA !"

Arc: "NO!"

He was then shot into the distance with a blink of light and then his second in command called a Retreat.

Issei: "retreat!"

The entirety of Kamikazee Squad fled back to wherever Arc Landed and Jackson after reverting back to base form went to talk to the Sailor Scouts.

Jackson: "Thanks for Helping. What are Your names Anyway?"

They Explained who they are without revealing that they were His new Friends and he understood.

Jackson: "Ok then. Look I have to go get a new School Uniform since this one is destroyed. Can we Trade Numbers to keep in contact."

Sailor Scouts: "Ok!"

He kissed sailor Moon on the cheek as payment for their Help then flew off as she blushed and her friends were Jealous.

At his apartment He was Playing Video Games when he felt two strong Presences Behind Him.

Jackson: "Hello Beerus. Hello Wiss."

Behind him was Beerus one of the 9 gods of destruction and his Angel.

Beerus: "What did you think you were doing!?"

Jackson: "What is it?"

Beerus: "You fought that Arc Guy and you didn't go Ultra Instinct and you took help from those Young girls!"

Jackson: *Turns Around* "Look first of all Master Beerus I didn't need to do so Super Saiyan IV Kiaoken was strong enough and second I didn't ask for the Help they just offered it."

Beerus: "Taking Help and relying on others will make you weak Young one! not to mention I think your obtaining Affections for those young women."

Jackson: *Blushing* "What!? No! It was just a Gift for Helping me!"

Beerus: "yeah right."

Wiss: "Leave him alone Beerus he's just a young mortal and is tempted by Mortal things."

Beerus: *Sigh* "I know. Did you Bring me it."

Jackson: "Yep. Here is your food." *Hand shim plate stacked with food."

Beerus: "Good. I was Starving."

They both Dissapeared as Jackson was left mad over what his own Master had to say about him today.

_****TO BE CONTINUED...****_


	4. A Brother's Quarrel

**_**A/N: This is a Short one Guys so don't expect much**_**

**_**3rd Person**_**

Beerus was at the Temple in the center of his Universe where Goku and Vegeta were sparring as per part of their Training under him but Wasn't paying much attention right now as he was thinking about his Prized Pupil. That Being Jackson. He discovered him before when a Terrible civil war was happening on his homeworld and he took Pity on him taking him in before destroying the world with a flick of his pinky finger.

For the Better part of A decade, he Trained him to be his own god of destruction under the Code Name "Star Killer" (That is his name because his first great feat was destroying a star-powered blast He sent at him.) And kept him a secret from the others except for him, Wiss, Vados and His brother Champa. Jackson is already powerful enough to beat Ultra instinct Goku and Jiren working together Hands down and can even put up a challenge to Beerus himself but can still not beat him. He is in the gray area between a God and A Mortal. So A Demi-God if you will.

As Beerus remembered he chose earth to stay because he wanted to experience what it's like to be Human instead of just training to the ground 24/7. Beerus agreed and decided to send him unlimited amounts of Human currency as the backstory of dead relatives who gave him an inheritance. So he rented an Apartment, choose a school and moved between schools three times do to his intolerance with Bullies where He now ended up at his new school.

As we left off Beerus was thinking about how he will deal with his Pupil's new Problems. He seems to be in love but he doesn't know if he should let him experience love with those young women or he should put a stop in it because of his Training. Just then felt a tap on his shoulders and it was Wiss wanting to talk to him so he dismissed to the two Saiyans to talk to his Angel privately.

Beerus: "What is it Wiss?"

Wiss: "You seem to be worried sir. Tell me what is it?"

Beerus: *Sighs* "I'm worried about Jackson. Look he is the closet thing I ever had to a child and now he seems to have his first Loves. I have no idea what to do! I don't know if I should put a stop to it for his Training or I should encourage it... Look I'm no spring chicken and I never even came close to love so I... I just don't know how to approach this not just for my sake, or the girls but Most importantly His."

?: "Looks Like my Brother has gotten soft!"

Just then Champa walked in with his Angel Vados with a smug look on his face that screams "I'm going to make fun of you". Champa floated up next to him continuing with that smug grin of his As Wiss and Vados Just watched with Anticipation.

Champa: "So the Great God of Destruction actually cares for someone..."

Beerus: "Zip it, Champa! Jackson is like the son I never had and If you dare insult him for having Love then I would obliterate you!"

Champa: "Then why don't you treat him like so then? Or are you just that weak enough not to do it around others?"

Beerus: "I said Zip your Lip brother! I just want to make him Happy" 'But How?'

Champa: *Mocking Beerus* "Look at me I'm Beerus and I'm Making People Happy! I'm the Magical Fairy from Happy land and I live in a Gumdrop house on Happy Lane!"

AN: What this Mocking Basically looks and sounds like.

Champa: *Still Mocking Beerus* "Look I'm going to take him and his Freinds to my house in Happyland for a Great dinner and a show! Like a total wuss!"

Beerus was about to literally tear him a new one when he stopped because Champa just gave him an Idea.

Beerus: "Champa you're a Genius! I would Kiss you if your not my Brother!"

Champa: "Um... Thanks."

Beerus: *Turns attention to Wiss* Wiss make sure to invite everyone to a Dinner Party.

Wiss: "Who exactly?"

Beerus: "The Other 8 Gods of Destruction, the Z fighters and everyone else you can think of."

Wiss: "Why?"

Beerus: "I have a Plan!"

Beerus then teleports way to Earth to Enact his Plan.

**_**To Be continued...**_**


	5. The Sailor Scouts Meet Beerus

_****3rd Person****_

In class, Jackson was with Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye with the girls constantly blushing whenever he would look in their Direction as they were love with him but each one of them didn't know that each other Love him as well. While they were doing this The Teacher received a call from the office and picked it up and due to Jackson's Saiyan supersensory abilities, he can hear the conversation that was on the Teachers side of the Phone.

Teacher: "Yes?"..."Yes. Jackson is in."..."Also Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye? Why?"..."There's a Man here to see them?"..."Says He's a Relative of Jackson Huh? What's His Name?"... "Beerus? What kind of Name is that?"

Jackson: 'Oh my god it can't be... Wait maybe it's not.'

Teacher: "So your saying is that He's a Tall, Lanky, Humanoid Purple Cat wearing Egyptian clothing?"... "Really? Ok."

Jackson: 'Oh god it is! What does he want now?'

Teacher: "Jackson, Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye you can leave the Classroom. You are dismissed for the day."

The girls and Jackson All get up.

Serena: "Um... Why?"

Teacher: "A Man named Beerus is Here to pick you up from school. He said he is Jackson's Parental Figure."

They then leave the classroom and roam down the halls.

Amy: "Jackson I thought you said You don't have parents?"

Lita: "Yeah you did say that."

Jackson: "Well Beerus isn't as much as a Parent as he is like an Enstranged uncle to me. He is also my Master."

Serena: "You mean he taught you all of that cool Saiyan stuff!?" :D

Jackson: "Yep but He's not really a Sayian at all."

Raye: "Then what is he then?"

Jackson: "You'll see."

They then walked for a little bit longer until they walked into the office where Beerus was Making Smalltalk with the Secretary and the Girls were more than shocked.

Serena: "J-J-Jackson w-w-who is that?"

Jackson: "That's..." *Breaths out through nose* "Beerus."

Beerus then noticed his Pupil and his friends and floated towards them with a Grin consisting of his Large sharp teeth and Canines.

Beerus: "Why Hello Jackson. Are these the new Freinds you told me about?"

Jackson: "Yep."

Beerus: *Smiles with a Razor-sharp grin* "Nice to meet you." *Offers Hand*

Serena: *Takes Hand* "Nice to meet you too."

Jackson: "Beerus what are you doing here?"

Beerus: "Well I want you and your friends to come over to my Temple for some Dinner. Other's will be there and It would be nice if you and your friends can come over.

Jackson: *Looks At Beerus Suspiciously* "That seems Uncharacteristicly Nice of you to do."

Beerus: *Sweats drops and rubs back of Neck* "Well I just wanted to be nice to your friends that's all... And Besides its A good excuse to eat!"

Jackson: "... Yeah, that Makes sense then."

Beerus: 'Whew! Good thing I made that Excuse.' "Would you want to go?"

Raye: "Do we have an Option."

Beerus: "No."

Mina: "Then I guess we're going then!"

Jackson had just facepalmed at Beerus's lack of Tact and Irritable Nature.

**_**Time Skip!**_**

Jackson and his Friends were at Beerus's temple walking around as Beerus was introducing his friends to all of the other People and Parts of the Temple. They Met Goku, Vegeta, Freiza, Whis, Vados, King Xeno, Jirren, Caulifia, Kale, Cabba, Forst and Even Champa who made fun of them being the weakest people he had ever seen before Beerus punches his shorter brother in the face sending him flying into a wall. Frieza being cocky, underestimating Jackson and Ignoring Beerus's warnings decided to challenge him to a fight and he agrees and here we are now In A arena where everyone is watching.

Goku told them about how Powerful Frieza can be especially in his Golden form which he had just taken and now they were scared for his safety but what no one except a few knows is a he's way stronger than he Looks. Wiss was refereeing the fight and each fighter took side of the Arena which consisted of what looks like an Asteroid field. The Girls were Biting their nails over what would happen next and they just can't Look.

Just when Wiss signaled the fight to begin Freiza immediately charged in at light speed and Jackson just stood there doing nothing but glancing in his direction. Everyone covered their eyes becuase they can't just look at the carnage over what will happen in a Few Moments and to everyone's surprise except Beerus' and Whis' he transmitted behind Freiza Mid-flight and Grabbed him by the Tail and threw him into a Nearby rock creating a Crater.

A/N: Play this during the fight scene.

Everyone was shocked but Jackson just smirked and Freiza charged again. Just then he went from base form to Super Saiyan IV in an Instant of 0.000002 Seconds which shocked Everyone and Beerus just smirked and said something to Himself.

Beerus: "I knew from the day I saw him he was something else and now that Training shall begin to Pay off!"

He Grabbed Freiza Tail and threw him into the distance again but created a Sword from Ki attached by his Hand and swung it a few times in Midair and from 2 miles away from him Freiza Blew Up in a smoke up Blue coloring.

Freiza: *Grunt* "Hmph Impossible!"

He charges again but He then went further and gone into Great Ape but surprising had control over it which is something even Goku can't do without plenty of destruction involved. Freiza starts punching this Apes golden chest but it does nothing and He just Laughed and charged up his beam from his Mouth and Freiza just muttered something to himself.

Freiza: "Oh No..."

The Beam fired and Freiza was nearly Vaporized and then The Great ape grabbed him placed him onto a crater and then stomped onto his Limping body several times before reverting back to SS-IV.

Freiza tried to Limp over and Land a punch but Jackson just went to Ultra Instinct in 0.000014 Seconds and Back flipped over him but it Looked like he just transmitted above him because of his great speed and Landed 3 Punches that sent Freiza flying Back several Pieces. Freiza regained his Strength and attacked but every blow he lands does nothing or be dodged.

Jackson responded by Backhanding him into Another Asteroid.

Freiza: "Can I please get some help over here! Or is everyone too chicken to do so!?"

Jiren and Buu went to help but he just Transmitted behind them and went and backhanded them sending them into the Same asteroid. Steam came out of Buu holes and got angry.

Buu: "Buu's now angry!"

He then went into his Kid Buu form and charged and Freiza charged from behind him. He moved away using ultra instinct and Buu and Freiza crashed into each other Giving Jackson enough time to use his Kamehameha wave.

Jackson: "Kamehameha!"

The Beam sent them flying into the stands where they are Knocked out for the Time Being. Jiren charged up from behind to grab him but he Grabs him, threw him into the air and hit him with a Galick gun. Buu then Charged again and Created Clones of himself which is about 20 of them. Buu punched on of them but it just dissolved into dust instead of doing real damage but they can do real damage to him. They all charged at him and Held him down continuously punching him until the original fired another Galick gun at him and sent him flying into the other side of the Stands.

Kale and Cualifia join the fight but he just swatted them away. They all then went into to Attack but His clones Grabbed them before they can hit him and he created a Ball of Blue Energy the size of Jupiter and then condensed it to the size of a Baseball before and Looking to Beerus who Nodded and then he Fired the weapon blowing up 2/3rd's of the Battlefield.

Right after that happens he carried all of them knocked out contestants to the stands before bowing in front of a truly shocked audience and walked away to his Chambers. Only one sentence was said while he left.

Vegeta: "WTF just happened!"

Afterward, the girls had to go and Jackson Vualenteered to take them home as they had school tomorrow and Beerus let them go but he was disappointed he couldn't have them for dinner but you know Curfews and all that and his Plan didn't work out but at least they must've been impressed by his fighting so that was a Win and he must now think of a new Plan.

So Jackson teleported them back to earth and they all shook hands and hugged before each of them walking home. The girls were left thinking to themselves "He's so cool!"

**_**To be Continued...**_**


	6. The Sailor Scouts Crushes

AN: The first few scenes Take Directly After the Last chapter and the final scene will take place a few days after the last chapter. Got it? Ok, let's go!

Late that night right after Dinner Serena was in her Pajama's sitting on her bed, hugging on her pillow Imagining it was our Sayian Hero. Luna just walked in from the window from A Long night of Patroling and noticed she was Daydreaming and started to Interrogate her on this as she hasn't seen her Like that since she first met Tuxedo Mask till they broke up.

Luna: "Serena...Serena... SERENA!"

Serena: *Snaps back to Reality* "Huh!? What is it?"

Luna: "Earth to Serena! What are you thinking about? I haven't seen you that way ever since You first Meet Tuxedo Mask."

Serena: "Ugh! Don't get me started about him. I just met the greatest man I ever did see."

Luna: "Oh great... Who is it?"

Serena: "His Name is Jackson. He funny, Nice, Handsome, Has a totally ripped body and he's even a Sayian."

Luna: "A-A-A Saiyan! I thought were extinct!"

Serena: "Is something wrong?"

Luna: "Serena! Do you know what a Sayian is!?"

Serena: "Kind of."

Luna: "Saiyans are a Race of Mean spirited, Egotistic, Boarish, Evil, Short Tempered-!"

Serena: "That's enough Luna!"

Luna now has the hair on her back standing up because she had never seen Serena this serious before.

Luna: "B-b-bu-"

Serena: "I don't want you to Badmouth Jackson! alright?! He is the Nicest guy I met by far is nothing Like Darien who treats my Like Garbage does a 180, treats me like garbage again and then breaks up with me!"

Luna: "Ok I understand where you Coming from just Please calm down!"

**_**Spongebob Narrator: "5 minutes Later..."**_**

Serena finally calmed down and started to talk normally and without rage or anger in her voice. She dropped Luna after Trying to Throttle her and ended up having to take a Tylenol before she was able to speak again.

Serena: "Look Luna I'm sorry for Trying to Throttle you it's just I'm deeply in love with him."

Luna: "Isn't what you said about Tuxedo Mask?"

Serena: "Watch it."

Luna: "Sorry."

Serena: "Look I'm going to sleep now so I can dream about Him."

Luna: "Alright then. Goodnight."

Serena: "Goodnight."

She then went to Bed and Dreamed a Dream where she was On a Date with her Hero and kissed him making her smile in her sleep... And Started kissing her Pillow in her sleep which her Little brother was Recording it on his Phone trying not to Laugh.

**_**At the Mizuno household...**_**

Amy was with her Parents Having Dinner and of course, she was eating too much because she was Thinking of her Hero and Sayian Friend Jackson. Her Parents Took notice and decided to talk to her about it.

A/N: I don't know what her parents' names are so I'll call them AD and AM for Amy's Dad and Amy's Mom. Got that? Good.

AM: "Honey is there something we need to Talk about?"

Amy: "Huh? What? Sorry I was thinking of something. Don't worry about it."

AD: "Honey if you are worried about something You can tell us."\

Amy: "It's Just *Breaths in... IMETTHISCUTEGUYANDIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOABOUTIT!"

AM/AD: "Excused me?"

Amy: "What I mean is I met this cute guy and I don't know what to do about it."

AM: "Oh My It's my Babies, First love!"

Amy: " Mom!"

AD: "Honey Please don't embarrass her. *Turns his attention to Amy* "Who's this new Guy. I hope it isn't that Darien Guy. He's maybe rich but sure Is a Jerk and remember what he did to your friend."

Amy: "It isn't Him dad! It's that new Student at our school and my new Friend. You know the Saiyan one."

Both Her Parents were a Little Shocked but they composed themselves and continued talking.

AM: "I'm just so glad my little girl like such a big strong man!"

Amy: "Not just that He's also smart, kind and Very Handsome... Not to mention totally ripped under his Uniform..."

AD: "How did you figure that out?"

Amy: "Oh! Uh... We saw him fight a couple of Baddies as it turns out when he powers up his shirt does tear a bit."

AD: "Oh Ok then."

They then continued with Dinner

**_**At the Town Shrine...**_**

Then at the Local shrine temple where Raye is currently doing Late night work for her Grandpa. She was Cleaning the Shrine when she was thinking about our Sayian In question.

A/N: Rayes Grandfather will be Called RG in case you wanted to know

Raye: *Thinking of Jackson* "Ahhhhhh..."

RG: "Raye!"

Raye: *Snaps out of it* "Gah! What is it, Grandpa?"

RG: "Sorry about that. You were using to much Bleach. You could've damaged the shrine."

Raye: "Oh Sorry. I was just thinking of someone."

RG: "Oh really who is it?"

Raye: "Well Grandpa... It's the new guy at our school. He's that Sayian."

RG: "Oh yes I heard of him. Is he nice?"

Raye: "Yeah he is and he's handsome, kind, sweet and he always looks like he's gone through 7 years of non-stop training.

RG: " . I think he would be very nice for you if it's true."

Raye: "He is."

RG: Good. Now make sure to clean the shrine then you can go to bed."

Raye: "Alright Grandpa."

She then started working twice as fast so she can dream of her sweet Jackson that Night.

At Lita's Bedroom...

Lita was In her bedroom punching her Punching Bag just exercising when There was a knock at the door and her older sister who lived across town came in. Her name is Linsey.

Linsey: "Hey Sis."

Lita: "Hey Linsey."

Linsey: "Something wrong?"

Lita: "What do you mean?" *Starts Punching Bag even Harder*

Linsey: "You always start hitting the punching bag when your emotions are bottled up."

Lita: *Sigh* "I'm In love with this guy Alright."

Linsey: "OMG Really!? Who is he?"

Lita: "He' that new Sayian guy at our school."

Linsey: "OMG! I heard those guys are like total Hunks!"

Lita: "That's true with him alright."

Linsey: "You should tell him how you feel and not beat up your punching bag."

Lita: *Sigh* "Good Idea. Anything else you want?"

Linsey: "Hehe... I was wondering if you can introduce me to him..."

Lita: "Goodnight Linsey!"

Lita then shuts the door on her and continues punching and kicking the Punching bag.

Finally At Mina's Bedroom...

Mina was in her Bedroom brushing her hair humming a very nice song while dreaming of her knight in shining armor (That's Jackson By the way). Artemis walks in and seems kind of happy for her yet confused on why she seems so Happy.  
Artemis: "Mina. Mina. Is somthing wrong?"  
Mina: "Oh nothing. Just thinking of my knight in shining armor."  
Artemis: "Oh really? Who is it?"  
Mina: "It's the new guy Jackson and he is sweet, nice and is a total Hunk!"  
Artemis: "Great! You should ask him out before anyone else does becuase they way you make him sound like he would have plenty of women asking him out."  
Mina: "OMG Your'e right Artemis! I gotta ask him out before Anyone else does!" 'I just hope I'm not too late!'  
**_**A Few Days Later.**_**..  
Over the next few Days the girls each told eachother the secret on how they each love our Saiyan Hero and Decide on telling him their feelings together.  
When they started walking to school they noticed a massive explosion and went to investigate it and what they saw shocked them. It was Jackson In super Sayain Instinct plus Kiaoken VS both Frieza and Arc in their Golden forms and he was losing to them. And Beerus and whis were just several neters away keeping Goku and Vegeta from the Fight.  
This may seem like end for Jackson right now if nobody does somthing right now!  
_****To Be Continued...****_


	7. The Final Battle and The End

**_**3rd Person POV**_**

The Sailor scouts watched on Terrified as Jackson received a Butt kicking from Freiza and Arc who decided to team up to finally defeat him as Freiza did not like how he got beaten to a pulp by Jackson in the Arena a few days ago. Goku and Vegeta wanted to help him but Beerus and Whis held them back saying "He must learn to beat them" and this pissed the girls off and ran up him asking him a few questions.

Serena: "Why Aren't you helping Him you Big stupid Purple Cat!?"

Beerus: "Oh, whatever do you mean Young one?"

Lita: "You know what we mean! Jackson is getting the crud beaten out of Him!"

Goku: "We're tyring to help but-!"

Beerus: "Zip it!"

Mina: "Come on girls we gotta help!"

Amy: "Yeah right!"

Raye: "Right!"

They ran off towards the fight and they started to Transform into the Sailor scout Uniform.

They stood there for a Moment wondering why Jackson was battling so hard wondering why he was letting himself get beat up Like that.

Jackson: 'I Have to win! I can't let the girls get Hurt! I... I love them too much to let them do so!'

That's right he loves them too and what Happens next makes him push himself to the Next Level. The girls ran up to the Frieza and Arc and started telling them off.

Serena: "Stop this you muscle Head!"

Lita: "Yeah stop beating Jackson Up like that!"

Mina: "He's our man and We love him!"

Jackson: 'Wh-What...? Th-They L-L-Love M-me...?'

Amy: "If you don't stop this we'll stop you then!"

Raye: "Right!"

They then all Proceed to slap Arc across the face which didn't even flinch him and he Starts reeling his Hand Back.

Jackson: "No Arc don't do it!"

The Back of his Hand was now turned forward.,

Jackson: "No don't do this! Just do this to me Instead! Don't hurt them! No!"

Arc looked at him and smirked as he Backhanded the girls sending them Flying across the street and Now Jackson was so mad he started gaining more power than ever before his aura turning red and angry.

Arc: "uh, Frieza... Is this good?" *Pointing At Jackson*

Frieza: "Oh God No!"

A/N: Play this Music for Battle!

Beerus: "Whis?"

Whis: "Hmm?"

Beerus: "He's Has Done it hasn't he?"

Whis: "Yes sir. He has."

Beerus: "Haha! All of his training has finally paid off!"

Goku: "What is He doing?"

Beerus: "He is Now... Super Sayian God of Destruction!"

Jackson: "You hurt the girls I love... And now its time for you Two monsters to... PAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girls got up just in time to see him go Super Sayian God of Destruction and they were in awe of this new form.

He then teleported next to the Two Arcosians and Grabbed both their tails and flung them to space crashing into a nearby Expoplanet just outside the solar system and Began to fire his Final Kamehameha Wave!

Jackson: "Kaaaaaaammmmmme-Haaaaaammmmme-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As he fired it flew at lightspeed and destroyed that planet like the Deathstar along with Freiza and Arc Vaoprizing them in an Instant. Everyone was left impressed by his Feat and the Girls Glomped him and kissed his Lips each at one time.

Sailor Scouts: "That was the nicest thing anyone ever did for us!"

Jackson: "So what you said is true? You do love me?"

Sailor: "Yes!" *Attacks his face with kisses leaving lipstick everywhere*

Jackson: "Good because I love you too."

They all Power down into their normal forms.

Jackson: "Hey Gyus after school you guys wanna... Do... A Date?"

Sailors scouts: "Sure."

They all then shared a kiss again which Made Jackson blush as red a as A Tomato and they all began to walk off to school.

Beerus: "But what about Training!?"

Jackson: "Sorry Beerus but I have to hang out with my Favorite girls first."

They continued to walk off and Whis commented on them.

Whis: "They have to be the Cutest couple I had ever seen."

Vegeta: "You're not going to stop them?"

Beerus: "Like Whis said they have to be the cutest couple I had ever seen."

**_**The End.**_**


End file.
